Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-10})(6^{9})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-10})(6^{9}) = 6^{-10+9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-10})(6^{9})} = 6^{-1}} $